You Caught Me When I Fell
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Sequel to Will She Be Loved. Raven and Robin have been going out for a year and not told anyone. What will Raven's BFF do when she finds out? What will the others do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is the sequel to Will She Be Loved?. I have no idea why I'm calling it what I am, just use your imagination. I would like to thank my reviewers.

otakualways: You have NO idea

waytobeme: You rok so much

Ravenfarie: Is dat how you spell it? well you rok too!

I know I have more reviewers, but I'm too lazy to thank you all.

At this time my sexy Robin will do the disclaimer.

Robin: Doesn't own us.

Me: I know what you're thinking, and I know you know what I'm thinking

Robin: How do you alwats know what I'm thinking!

Me: Does the word Empath mean anything to you?

Robin: Oh.

_**You Caught Me When I fell**_

Knock, Knock. "What." said the Empath inside. The door swished open. "Sorry to bother you, but I thought we might do something special to night." Robin said "Okay, what time?" Raven replied. "About 11, sound good?" "Yeah. On the roo?." "Most defiantly." Robin left with these last words, "I love you.". Raven smiled. "Love ya too." she said after he left the room.

Flaskback:

"Didja read it?" "Yeah, Boy Wonder, but how is it I'm your dark angel?"

End Flaskback

Robin and Raven had been going out for a year now. Raven always thought back to how they would tell each other they loved each other through poetry, hence creating a realationship. It started out with her leaving the book of poem, now called the ralationship poems, out on the roof. Robin had found it, and reead the poem about him. He wrote back. And so it went. They wrote back to each other untill Raven asked him out. He had of course, said yes, and they had been going steady for a year now.

Raven walked out into th kitchen to see no one was there but her sexy Robin cooking(A/N I think he's sexy). She walked up behind him without him knowing. It startled him greatly when she leaned over to kiss him. But he returned the kiss, taking his unoccupied hand and wrapping Raven's around it. It was about 6:00; the rest of the team would be coming in for dinner soon, so they took advantage of this time and cooked together.

"Wat uas wreally goowd." Cyborg said with a full mouth. "Glad you liked it." Robin replied. It was now 7; four hours untill 11. Robin found himself staring at his beautiful girlfriend. Thoughts of the past year were drifting across his mind; the heavy make outs, the romantic poetry, and the I love yous. All of it was like one big dream. Raven hadn't wanted to tell the others for awhile, so dates were few and far between. But the few dates they had were great, even if they were at places like coffe shops. They loved each other, and wouldn't let anything come between them.

"Robin!""A cruel person had to bring me back to reality." When he saw Raven standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his masked face, he dropped the thought. "Yeah?" he said as if nothing had happened. "You were staring, weren't you?" Robin blushed. "Well, I mean you're my girlfriend, how can I not stare?" "You better be glad the others aren't in here." Raven replied to her sexy man's comment. "I am, huh?" Robin replied

11:00

The sound of a pair of feet came up on the roof. Robin and Raven came up, hand in hand, to a picnic blanket and basket. "I know we ate with the others, so I brought dessert." Robin said sitting down on the blanket, motioning Raven to sit in his lap. she did. Robin reached aroung his beloved to get to slices of Raven's favotite dessert, chessecake ( because it's the best!). "Thought you might enjoy some homemade chessecake, babe." Robin said. Raven turned around to face her sexy. "You know me so well." she said, not letting him reply by kissing him.

As they ate their dessert, they disscussed the past year and how wonderful it had been. "Raven, I have a gift to give you." Robin said out if the blue. "Two acctully." Raven turned to lok at Robin. "I thoght we agreed to no presents." she said. "But this is a gift, not a present." he said, pulling off his mak to reveal two gordeous blue eyes. Raven stared into them. "Robin..." "That's the other thing. My real name is Richard, or Dick if you please." "Well thanks for the oldest news ever, Richard! I've known your name since the day Larry the Titan payed us a visit." "How'd you find out!" he gapped. "Hello, his name was Nosyarg Kcid, that's Dick Drayson backwards." Robin sighed. "Oh well. At leat you got somethingout of it." "Richard Grayson, you are so easily put down. I love you, no matter what. You could be some deformed deformity, could care less." Robin smiled. "Really?' "Yes, now kiss me." So he did, ending their beautiful night.

**Tune in tomorrow for more Terra and Beast Boy - ness, and Raven kissing the guy I think is the sexiest ever.**

**AZARATHGIRL.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not really in the mood to write at the moment, but I also want to please my reviewers, so, yeah.

Raven, will you do the disclaimer?

Raven: Yeah, she doesn't own us.

Me: Yeah ...

Raven: Yeah, sure

**_You Caught Me When I fell_**

"Hey, sweet pea." Robin said to his girlfriend. "Don't call me sweet pea, Rich. You know I don't like it." "Fine. Hey my dark angel." "Much better." Raven got up and pecked Robin on the cheek. "Something weird was in the mail." Raven said, handing an invitation to her sexy boyfriend. Robin's eyes scanned the post card. His masked eyes widened. "Bruce." "Bruce?" Raven asked, very curious as to what he was talking about. "Batman." Raven stood in front of Robin, awe in her eyes. "The Batman? What does he want?" "His birthday's coming up, and he's having a party, me being his former sidekick, invited the team." "We should go tell the others." Raven said, turning around, cloak whipping after her. Robin followed.

Robin handed the invite to Cyborg. "Why would Bruce Wayne invite us?" he asked. "Maybe because we're the sweetest superheros of all time!" Beast Boy gloated. "Please, who is this Bruce Wayne, and why is it "the big deal"that he has invited us to a party for the day of his birth?" Starfire asked. "I think we should go ." Raven said, to everyone's surprise. Their eyes were now on her. "Well, it's Bruce Wayne, it's not every day he invites us to his parties." Robin was the only one who really knew why she said it.

In Raven's mind, this could only lead to disaster. The Titans didn't know Robin was her boyfriend. And then there was Starfire. It was no mystery that the Tamerianian girl liked Robin, Raven's Robin. She knew that Starfire was a good friend, but dangerous enemy. She had seen her in the face of evil, but never seen how she acted in the face of a crush. She didn't want to know, either.

Robin whipped into Raven's room without knocking, therefore taking her by surprise. "We can't go, Raven. It would be are undoing." "We are going to that party, Boy Blunder, and there's nothing you can say to stop that." "Not even I love you?" Robin asked, being a flirt. "No, but it will change the fact that we're not kissing." Raven replied, walking over to her man and starting to kiss him. They kissed for a few seconds. Then Robin pushed away. "But this will be our undoing." he said. "No, it won't. We're telling them very soon." Robin looked at his girlfriend questioningly. She replied to his look. "I'm ready to tell them, in about a week?" "The party is before then." "Well, maybewe can tell them at the party." Robin didn't like this. He knew the press would be there. "I know, Rich, but they're just going to have to except it. It doesn't matter what the world thinks; it's out lives, we decide what we do." Robin finally nodded, giving in and walking out.

Robin sat in his room. His mind was spinning; Raven had been the one who didn't want to tell the others. Then there was Starfire. Everone knows she likes me, he thought. He had to think, and think fast. If Starfire asked him to go with her, it WOULD be Raven and his undoing. He didn't like his world re - aranging itself, and his thoughts were that this was exactly what was going to happen.

**I finally got it done! Yea! Well, enjoy, cause I can't update as often as I would like. I can't do anything this weekend cause I've got a thing called S.P.U.R.S **

**AZARATHGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

You Caught me When I Fell

"Hey, Rae." said Terra to Raven. "You know better than to call me Rae, Terra." "Well, hey none the less. I see you've got your eye on Wonder Boy over there. You gonna go to the party with him?" "I really want to, T, but there's Starfire, and then the other two boys." "What about Robin himself?" "You have no idea what is going on with me and him." Raven said, glancing over Robins way. "Is there something I missed?" Terra asked cockily. "Yep." Raven replied. "Raven, you tell me this instant!" "I'll tell you under two conditions. One, we go into my room. Two, you must promise not to tell a soul." "Agreed."

Raven took Terra into her room and told her about the past year with Robin. How they would meet secretly at night, kiss when no one was looking, and everything else they did (not like that pevs!). Terra just sat there and listened. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Raven finally asked. "Normally, I would, but in this case, I'm not really surprised. During our coversations you would always talk so highly of Robin, and, well, it seemed that if you talked that much about him, you were going out with him." "Really?" "Yeah. But don't worry about Star and the guys. They don't have a clue." "You know what Terra?" Raven asked. "No, what?" "I think tomorrow they will know."

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Come in." said Robin. Raven slipped in. "Robin, we need to talk." "You're not breaking up with me are you?" Robin said, worry engulfing his voice. "No chance Blunder Boy." she said, walking over to her boyfriend to kiss him. "I just wanna talk about the party." He let out a sigh. "I talked to Terra. I kinnda gave it away with something I said, so I told her." Robin jerked up at this. "Raven! We were not supposed to tell anyone!" "Robin, calm down. I made her swear not to tell a soul. She's my best friend, I can trust her. Now listen. Tomorrow we gather everyone in the living area and tell them. I want to go to this party with my boyfriend, not my team." Robin nodded, and the two began a heavy make out session.

That night Starfire was following Robin like she was a loin and Robin was her prey. She contiuiouly came close to asking Robin to the party, but Terra or Raven always managed to stop her. When she finally got him to herself, she started to ask him who he was going with. "Well, Star, I'm not quite sure, but I think I'll find out tomorrow night." That made her back off, because for some reason she thought he was going to ask her to go.

Later that night:

"Hey, Star!" Terra cried from across the room. "I just got you a date to the party!" Starfire ran over to Terra, thinking she had gotten Robin to her date. "Well, acctually, I got two guys who said they'd be willing to go with you." Starfire started at the screen, extremly excited. But who she saw disappointed her slightly. Speedy and Aqualads faces stood there. "You can have yor pick of Speedy or Aqualad. They want an answer by 9 tomorrow night." Starfire nodded and walked off. She was still holding out for Robin.

Raven sat on the edge of the roof, her boyfriend watching. She knew he was there, but she kept the silence and just sat there thinking. When Robin finally couldn't take the siltnce, he walked over to Raven, turned her head towards himself, and lightly kissed her. She kissed back making the kiss deeped. After about a miniute they broke apart. "I haven't kissed you in a while, hon." "You kissed me this afternoon!" "Yeah, but that seemed like forever ago." Raven looked her boyfriend in the eyes ( well, not really he has his mask on). "Richard, please don't start that." Raven said solemly. The huge smile on Robins face disappeared. "Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice cracking with worry for his girlfriend. "Rich, we've been together for a year. It's been great. But with us beind 17, something's bound to happen. Starfire loves you, but doesn't know about ... us." Raven paused to see if Robin would say anything. When he didn't, she continued. "I don't want to break up Raichard. On the countray, right about now I'd lovve to marry you, but we're to young. I'm jut worried about Starfire coming between us." Robin lifted Ravens chin up. "Nothing will ever come between us, my dark angel." Raven smiled, knowing he was right. "Oh Richard!" she said and for the rest of the night, Robin held his girlfriend, his Raven.

**Yeah. Very fluffy, no? Well next chater the birds will definatly confess to the team, and I think I'll get the party in there too.**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah. More of this beautiful sequel. Enjoy.

llccee: I thought I'd let you know I'm not saying sexy anymore.

You caught me When I Fell

"Morning beautiful." Robin said, rousing Raven. "For one thing, do not call me beautiful. For another, why the hell are you waking me up so early?" Raven replied. "Okay, answer numero (sp?) uno, I will call you my dark angel from now on. Answer numero doce (again, sp?) we need to prepare for telling the rest of the Titans, minus Terra." he said. Raven yawned. "What, do you want to prepare a speech or something?" Robin grinned. "You read my mind dark angel."

"Robin this is ridculous!" Raven exclaimed. Robin had taken Raven into his room and they had started working on a speech. He had it in his mind that this was an occasion (sp?) for one. Raven, however, thought the idea was beyond ridculous. "We need to formaly tell them Raven, we've been going out for a year, give a few days." "But Rich, that doesn't mean we have to announce it formally. Wait, I mean we don't have to prepare for a speech." Robin gave in. "Alright Raven, you win. No speech. But we are telling them in a formal manner." Raven nodded her head in agreement. "Say what you please, Rich. I'll stand there and help you fill in the gaps." Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriends one in a million years playful antics. "One in a million, maybe for the others." he thought.

At Breakfast:

Everyone was talking about things they wanted to do that afternoon. /beast Boy wanted to do see a movie called "Racing Stripes". Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra agreed to this. Raven and Robin just said they were going to hang around the tower. Terra knew better. As everyone (the ones going to the movies) loaded into the car, Terra talked to Raven. "So, what are you and Boy Wonder planning on doing while we four are away?" Terra asked playfully. "Nothing like what I know you're thinking." Raven replied. Terra turned her back, heading for the car. "Well, whatever you do, a don't get killed, and b have fun." With that Raven and Robin were the only two in the tower.

The sound of gentle kissing came from the living area. Raven and Robin were on the couch, lightly kissing. The others had been gone 30 miniutes, and they wanted to do something with their time. So they started kissing. It was light, but still pleasurable for both of the teens.

When the others finally got back, Raven was reading a book and Robin was flipping channels. When they heard the door open, they turned to see the rest of the team walk in. The two on the couch sighed. It was their time to reveal a year of secrecy.

"Everyone, I'd like your attention." Robin said about 5 miniutes later. "Please, take a seat." Beast Boy, being the clowning teen he was, said, "Dude, do we have to go to anoher parade?" " Robin glared at him to the best of his ability, seeing as he was wearing his mask. "No, Beast Boy. It's something two of us have been keeping a secret for a year, give a few days." This was Raven's que to stand up and join Robin. "It started about a year ago." Raven began, "I was writing a little poetry, seeing as I had meditated too much and read every book I posesed. I went up to the roof. After I finished, I beleive it was lunch time, or a villian was rampaging. Nonetheless, I left my book of poems." Raven paused, glancing at Robin, telling him to take over. "When I went up to the roof later that day, I noticed the little black book. Being a nosy leader, I picked it up. Most of the writings were in a diffrent language, so I assumed it was Starfire's. But as I came upon so other poems in English, I realized they were dark. This lead me to beleive it was Raven's. So I read the most recent poem. It seemed to be about me. So I wrote back. When Raven came to find her book, she looked to see is anything was written in it, besides what she had written." He handed it over to Raven. "So this went on about three times, untill ..." Raven paused and gulped. "I asked him out, and he said yes." The look on the boys faces was priceless. But Starfire looked terribly hurt. Terra, since she already knew, just sat there. "So now you know Raven and I have been secretly going out for a year." Terra saw the look on the others faces and giggled. "Well, you know what they say, birds of a feather flock together."

So the secret is out. They all know. Next time you will se how Starfire reacts and all that jazz.

AZARATHGIRL


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I got some flames saying that I copied a very good author. She only gave me an idea. I am not trying to go down the same path as she did, and if some of these peolpe read the first story, they would know that it is not the same. I also do not intend for them to do alot of things. Besides, I had this idea before I read Decembers Secrets.

You Caught Me When I Fell

"You've been going out for a full year!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Yeah dudes, why the secrecy?" added Beast Boy.Raven blushed. "I don't know, I just did want ayone to know in case he broke my heart." Starfire looked at Raven as if she could not trust her. "Star, I know you like Robin, but he is my boyfriend. You are my second best friend. Part of the secrecy was to keep you from getting hurt." Starfire's face lit up. "Raven, I did not know this was an act to save me from "the hurt feelings"." Starfire ran over to Raven and hugged her. Everyone knew that Starfire was still hurting, but less than she was.

Raven sat on her bed, painting her nails black. It was the night of the party. A sudden knock rang throughout the room. "Raven, are you ready for the party?" came Robin's voice through the door. "I'm not going." Raven simply replied. Robin walked in. "Raven, does this have anything to do with Starfire and what the others think?" Raven sniffed. It was obvious that she had been crying earlier. She niffed one more time and answered, "It has nothing to do with the other two boys, but everything to do with Starfire." Robin lifted Raven's chin to meet her eyes. "Raven, I love you. You're the on who said, and I quote, _'It doesn't matter what the world thinks; it's out lives, we decide what we do.'_" Raven pulled away. "I know, but I don't care what you say, I'm not going to that party." She finished, and started crying.

Robin walked out of Raven's room. It was clear he wasn't going to get his girlfriend to go to the party. But he had another plan. "Titans gather in the living room, all except for Raven." They thought this peculaiar (sp?), but obeyed orders. "Raven has fallen sick. Since she is my girlfriend I am ging to stay here with her while you guys go to the party."

Robin went back to his room and changed into a blood red t - shirt and some black jeans. After doing so, he went to Raven's room. He was ging to take her to a new club in downtown, Criptic Black Revenge. As he knocked on her door, he could almost hear her roll her eyes. After several miniutes,she finally opened the door. "Rich I..." she paused, seeing what he was wearing, "What are you wearing?" "Raven, I told the others you were sick, and that they should go to the party without you, and that I was going to stay here with you. But on the contray, we aren't staying here. We're going to that new club, Criptic Black Revenge." Raven looked at him with the loving eyes she thought she'd never show. "I love you so much right now."

"Are you ready yet!" an antious Robin asked. "Trust me, the wait is going to be worth it Rich." When Raven finally came out of her room, Robin was astounded. Raven was wearing the most gothic clothes she had, but with an added elagance of her own. Her shirt was a black wife beater of a very thin material. Over it she wore a redmesh/fishnet shirt. Her hands were clad in black fishnet/mesh gloves without the fingers.. Her pants were black leather (sp?) with chains hanging from the pockets to the to the knees. Her belt was black with silver spikes. Robin couldn't help but stare. "You look, well, like the hottest goth I've ever seen." Raven gave him a death glare. "Don't call me hot, cause I'm not. I acctully think it's these pants." Robin laughed at her last comment. "Dark angel, you look hot, at least in my mind." Raven didn't argue. She knew it was poinless.

Once they got to the club, Robin was starting to wish he hadn't suggested this club. Raven noticed, and chuckled a little. "Robin, don't worry. I know alot of these people, and if they try to pull anything, they've got another thing coming." Robin looked at Raven when she was looking. She was thinking about something. Suddenly, she turned and brought Robin into a deep, passionate kiss. They kissed for about five miniutes before buying tickets and walking in. Raven, to Robins suprise, dragged him staraight onto the dance floor. When she asked him why he was holding back, he told her that he was weirded out by her dancing. "Rich, this is a goth club, with goth music. I know some of these people. Just dance, PLEASE!" So they danced the nght away.

**Guess that's all for now. They will get home soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I shall go on! On and on untill it is finished!

raexrob: tanx!

superman35405: glad to hear it.

UniqueWolfLover: going on!

And thanks to all the rest of you people I'm to lazy to thank.

You Caught Me When I Fell

"Rich, you danceing is dispicabale!" Raven laughed. Robin knew she was just jokeing, but notheless, playfully smacked her. "Raven Roth, you are so, so, well, ridculous!" "Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Go to a Goth club When Your Not A Goth!" Robin rolled his eyes, getting on the back of the R - cycle and motioning for Raven to do the same. So she did.

On the way home, they talked. They talked about the past few days, the past year, and thankfulness that Starfire didn't loose her head over the two going out. Then, out of the blue, an exploisioun (I know I can't spell) was heard. This jerked Raven's head off Robin's back, causing her to have to grip tighter with her legs. Robin stopped the R - cycle to turn and see what had happened. He saw the worst. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire (still in their formal wear, I might add) coming at them with an angry red glow to them.

thisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreak

"Raven, get down, NOW!" Robin yelled to his girlfriend. Raven, ignoring her boyfriends urge to get down, gave her cry of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' engulfing her hands in her black aura, and moving to Robin's side. Robin turned to look at Raven, saying, "What the hell are you doing! I thought I told you to get down." Raven turned to Robin with a cocky smile. "You did, but when it comes to my boyfriend, I can be a reall ass." Robin rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't win this arguement, so he sighed, showing Raven he gave in. His attention was drawn from Raven when a starbolt rushed between the two. Moving into a fight stance Robin and Raven charged.

"Raven, be carefull!" Robin called. "I know they're trying to hurt us, but they're still our friends!" Raven, not even turning to look at Robin, nodded, and went for Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I know you're in there! It's me, Raven, you know, your **FRIEND**!" Raven said, obliviously putting emphasis on 'friend'. For a moment, Beast Boy's eyes lost their red glow, but soon regained it. "You aren't my friend! If you were, you'd be going steady with me, not bird - boy over there!" Beast Boy's words shocked Raven. This was getting ridculous. "Gar, you're going out with Terra! I know you didn't mean a word of what just came out of your mouth! I alsoknow you loveTerra more than life itself, so get over this, this possesion!"

Robin wasn't haveing much luck with Cyborg either. He was trying to talk to him about their great friendship. But just as Raven with Beast Boy, Cyborg was denying it. "Robin, Robin. If you were really my friend, you would have told me about you and Raven the day you two started going out. Cyborg's words stung Robin even more than Beast Boys stung Raven. They stung him with the pains of guilt. He knew that Cyborg was his best friend, and that he shoul;d have told him that very second. But he also knew that Cyborg didn't mean anything he was saying, but nontheless it hurt him. "Vic, come on, snap ..." but he was cut off when Cyborg knocked him to the ground. Unfortanatly, his body made a loud crunching noise when he hit the ground. This distracted Raven from her fiht with Beast Boy.

"Robin!" she cried out, heading for Robin. But Beast Boy pulled her into a full nelson, keeping her from going anywhere. "Garfield Logan (cough) let (cough) me (cough) go! (cough)" Suddenly from the sidelines, Starfire appeared. "Awww, what's a matter, Rae. Us hurting your baby to much for you?" Starfire evilly said, her Tamerainian (again with the spelling!) cockyness gone, along with her naiveness (need I say it?). "Starfire, what in Azar's name is wrong with you!" she spat at her possesed friend. "Absolutly nothing, except for the fact that you stole my only love and ripped my heart to pieces!"Sarfire grabbed Raven by the hair, making her scalp scream, but still managing to keep her cool. "Starfire, I, I ..." but the pain from her scalp was clouding her thoughts, and her consciousness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came Terra. "Starfire, let her go, **NOW**!"

**End of this chapter. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Where was Terra? Who is controling Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire? Will Robin and Raven be okay? Who knows? raises hand I do!**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	7. Chapter 7

More for the fans!

**__**

You Caught Me When I Fell

Raven slipped out of consciousness. The weight from her body falling made Starfire have trouble with holding her. Terra stood at the ready, prepared to knock Starfire out if she tried anything. Starfire stood there, ready for a counter attack. "Starfire I will repeat this, put Raven down." Terra glanced over at her unconscious best friend. She noticed Raven was bleeding. Her tone became more urgent. "Starfire, look she's bleeding! You're seriously going to hurt her!" Noticing that Starfire wasn't listening, Terra summoned a rock and rammed it into Starfire's side. She stumbled, finally letting Raven go. As Starfire got up, she left Raven, still unconscious, on the ground.

"Terra, Terra. Do you not know that this bitch (insert a gasp from Terra) has taken away my everything?" Terra was now very angered. First of all, Starfire had just cussed Raven out. Second, she knocked Raven out. And third, she had made Raven bleed quite severely. She couldn't take it anymore. She started to rev up. This scared Starfire. She knew Terra was a good friend, but also a dangerous enemy.

Terra was throwing rocks at Starfire so fast, if Starfire weren't an alien she would be dead. "Star, she is your friend. She would never steal anything from you, especially not Robin." Terra could see the red in Starfire's eyes start to die. "She loves you like a sister. You know very good and well that she would never intentionally hurt you, especially emotionally." The red glow was almost gone. Terra knew she was succeeding. Starfire would soon be back to her normal, preppy, self. "Star, whoever is doing this to you must be quite evil. You know damn well that Raven is your friend." The glow was gone. Starfire was back.

"Terra, what has happened, why is Raven bleeding, and why is Robin fighting Cyborg?" Terra gave Star a small grin tell you later, now just go help Robin beat Cyborg while I go beat Beast Boy to a pulp." Terra ran to go, as she had said, beat Beast Boy to a pulp. But Starfire didn't move. She stared around, taking things in. Then her eyes fell on Raven. She saw that her usually shining dark violet hair was now shining in a gooey mess of … blood. She flew over to her unconscious friend to help nurse her.

Mean while, Robin wasn't having much luck with Cyborg. Cyborg had Robin pretty bloodied up, not to mention emotionally hurt because of seeing Raven unconscious. Cyborg was beating him fairly badly, and was about to strike when a huge green stegosaurs tail hit him across the street. Glow from his eyes gone, Beast Boy changed back into his green human form. Terra had worked her magic again.

"Cyborg, leave Robin alone!" Beast Boy yelled. (I don't want to type the whole talk out, so imagine it out for yourselves) Finally the metal man snapped, the red glow vanishing from his human eye.

They walked over to the still unconscious Raven, scared for her safety. "What happened?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular. Robin sighed. He didn't like the fact his girlfriend was severely bleeding. Besides that fact, she was unconscious. He was going to make the possessors of his friends pay.

Thisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreakthisisapagebreak

"Robin, are you going to be okay?" Raven asked, coming into Robin's room with two cups of tea. He nodded. Raven knew he wasn't, though. After the incident, Robin had sworn to avenge his girlfriend. It was kind of pointless, considering she recovered within a day, but nonetheless, he was determined. "Robin, I love you. I love you until the end of this earth. But when you lock yourself in your room all day, it fades the great love we have." She pulled Robin out of his chair and brought him into a kiss. Robin kissed back, knowing Raven was right.

That night the couples in the Titans (both branches) went out to dinner. Beast Boy took Terra out, Robin with Raven, and Cyborg with Bumblebee. So she didn't feel left out, Speedy asked Starfire to go with him. She said she'd go out with him (not boyfriend/girlfriend like, just for that night), but she wanted to go to the movies.

**Tune in next weekend for where they all go and stuff.**


End file.
